


Second Nature

by Tinstars



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinstars/pseuds/Tinstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny CrissColfer drabble based on the On The Road with Kurt Hummel tour video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Nature

Chris slipped as effortlessly into the role of Kurt Hummel as one might a cherished, worn pair of shoes. It was a specific set of mannerisms that Chris had established long ago, down to the intonation of his voice and the angle at which he held his wrist. At this point, it was all second nature to him.

The thought process was a little trickier. He was quick on his feet, but he also had to contend with a mountain of unique obstacles. The pressure of performing live combined with the knowledge that the unscripted bits they were filming might very well end up on the silver screen turned the knot in his stomach a few degrees tighter.

After answering a couple of questions in-character, silently critiquing himself along the way, he eventually found his footing. His answers felt natural and easy. He threw in a few jibes about Blaine’s height - which may or may not have been payback for a certain curly-haired cast member playfully referring to his complexion as “ghost-like”. Not that he was petty or anything.

The more he relaxed into the familiar role, the less attention he paid to what his hands were doing. That is, until his hand dipped under the neckline of his shirt, and accidentally grazed the sizable bruise hidden beneath.

He had the peace of mind not to gasp out loud at the dull, pleasurable ache, but he was suddenly overwhelmed by the sensory memories it pulled to the forefront of his mind.

The wet slap of his back hitting the tiled wall as Darren shoved him up against it with his entire body. His skin pink and raw and oversensitive, nerves humming as Darren lavished his neck with urgent wet kisses. Heat and steam clouding around them, and water flowing in scattered rivulets across the angle of Darren’s jaw, down his neck and chest and arms. Darren moaning into his mouth, rolling his hips into Chris’s hand again and again, and then dragging his lips against Chris’s collarbone and sucking that very bruise into his skin.

He’d zoned out for a moment, and came back to the reality of the interview and the camera in front of his face with a sheepish cough. The crew seemed more than a little surprised at his freezing up.

He tried to refocus. “ _Kurt Kurt Kurt diva diva play to the camera_ ,” was the mantra projected in his thoughts. He retraced the path of his hand, trying to pick up the thread again, to sink back into the role.

His fingertips touched the hickey, but this time he just played it out with long, elegant strokes across his neck. He felt like a Hollywood starlet of the Golden Age.

“Thank you for loving me,” he said, recovering the character with ease. He smiled into the camera, hoping against hope that his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

Because, really, the makeup could only do so much.


End file.
